Wojciech Paszkowski
Wojciech Paszkowski (ur. 28 lutego 1960 w Warszawie) –polski lektor, aktor teatralny, dubbingowy i filmowy, reżyser polskiego dubbingu. Absolwent warszawskiej PWST. Kariera W roku 1985 debiut sceniczny w Złym zachowaniu w choreografii Janusza Józefowicza i reżyserii Andrzeja Strzeleckiego, Widok z mostu Arthura Millera w reżyserii Władysława Kowalskiego grany w warszawskim Teatrze Powszechnym. Od 1987 związany z Teatrem Rampa, gdzie brał udział we wszystkich premierach. Od 2000 stale współpracuje z Teatrem Muzycznym Roma, gdzie gra w musicalach Piotruś Pan w reżyserii Janusza Józefowicza z muzyką Janusza Stokłosy role Pana Darlinga i Kapitana Haka, w Crazy for You w reżyserii Wojciecha Kępczyńskiego i choreografii Janusza Józefowiczarolę Zanglera, w musicalu Grease w reżyserii Wojciecha Kępczyńskiego rolę Vincenta Fontaine, w przedstawieniu reżyserowanym przez Olafa Lubaszenko Pięciu Braci Moe rolę Eat Moe, w przedstawieniu Cohen w reżyserii Krzysztofa Zaleskiego, w Kotach rolę Bywalca, Gusa i Karmazyna, w Tańcu wampirów rolę Chagala, w musicalu Akademia pana Kleksa w reżyserii Wojciecha Kępczyńskiego rolę Profesora Kleksa oraz w ostatniej premierze Romy – Upiór w Operze – rolę Buqueta i Licytatora. Wielokrotnie występował w koncertach galowych Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu. Poza działalnością teatralną ma na swoim koncie wiele ról w dubbingu. Występował w roli Andy’ego Andersona w kreskówce Świat według Ludwiczka. Jego inne role to: Mike Wazowski w filmie Walta Disneya Potwory i spółka, w filmie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, Madagaskar, Alvin i wiewiórki, Gwiezdne wojny: Atak klonów, Psy i koty, Stuart Malutki, wciela się także w postać Timona w trzeciej części Króla Lwa i Wallace’a w filmie Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika. Możemy go także usłyszeć w wielu serialach animowanych, m.in. na MiniMini, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Disney XD. Zajmuje się także reżyserią dubbingu, ma na swoim koncie takie hity jak Cziłała z Beverly Hills, Odlot oraz Zaplątani czy Gnomeo i Julia. Współpracował z Dziennikiem Telewizyjnym Jacka Fedorowicza, grał w serialach TVP Klan, M jak miłość, Plebania, Mrok, Faceci do wzięcia i TVN Król przedmieścia. Zagrał kosmitę Mundka w trzech próbnych odcinkach serialu komediowego Kosmici, ale Polsat zrezygnował z kontynuowania emisji. Role teatralne * „Deszczowa piosenka” jako R.F. Simpson * „Aladyn JR” jako Dżafar * „My Fair Lady” Teatr Wielki w Łodzi jako Henry Higgins * „Upiór w operze” jako Buquet/Licytator * „Taniec wampirów” jako Chagal * „Akademia pana Kleksa” jako Kleks * „Koty” jako Bywalec/Gus/Karmazyn * „Piotruś Pan” jako kapitan Hak * „Crazy For You” * „Panna Tutli Putli” * „Grease” jako Vincent Fontaine * „Pięciu Braci Moe” jako Eat Moe * „Romeo i Julia” jako pan Capuletti Film i serial * 1985: Rośliny trujące − gość na weselu Juliusza * 1988: Czarodziej z Harlemu * 1993: Trzy kolory. Biały * 1996: Ekstradycja 2 (odc.4) * 1997−2014: Klan − Stanisław Kowalik * 2000: Pucuś − dziennikarz * 2001−2010: M jak miłość − policjant (odc. 53, 96 i 97); kolega Jacka Mileckiego (odc. 145, 146 i 163); znajomy Bożeny Chojnackiej (odc. 726) * 2002: Król przedmieścia − weterynarz (odc. 6); głos medium (odc. 13) * 2003−2005: Plebania − fałszywy policjant (odc. 261); Polak (odc. 498) * 2003−2013: Na Wspólnej − Danielewicz * 2004: Kosmici − Mundek Ludzikiewicz * 2005: Bulionerzy − psychoterapeuta Ruszkowski (odc. 46) * 2006: Na dobre i na złe − doktor Janusz Szażyłło (odc. 252) * 2006: Mrok − „Trup” (odc. 8) * 2006: Kochaj mnie, kochaj! − „Mistrz 69” * 2007−2008: Faceci do wzięcia − starszy aspirant Stefan Makowski * 2009: Złoty środek − Robert, partner Bogumiła * 2013: Hotel 52 − gość na przyjęciu Filipowiczów (odc. 91) Reżyseria dubbingu * 2016: Zwierzogród * 2015: Totalna Porażka: Wariacki wyścig * 2015: Żółwik Sammy i spółka * 2013: Kraina lodu * 2013: Samoloty * 2013: Powrót czarodziejów: Alex kontra Alex * 2013: Duch i nas dwóch * 2013: Oz: Wielki i potężny * 2012: Ralph Demolka * 2012: Wodogrzmoty Małe * 2012: Na tropie Marsupilami * 2012: Merida waleczna * 2012: Liga Młodych * 2011: Muppety * 2011: Z kopyta * 2011: Strachy na psiaki * 2011: Giganci ze stali * 2011: Gwiezdne wojny: część VI – Powrót Jedi * 2011: Gwiezdne wojny: część V – Imperium kontratakuje * 2011: Gnomeo i Julia * 2011: Weź Tubę na próbę * 2011: Cziłała z Beverly Hills 2 * 2010: Zaplątani * 2010: Metamorfoza * 2010: Zafalowani * 2010: Żółwik Sammy * 2010: Czarodziejka Lili: Smok i magiczna księga * 2010: Alicja w Krainie Czarów * 2009: Księżniczka i żaba * 2009: Załoga G * 2009: Odlot * 2009: K-9 * 2009: Słoneczna Sonny * 2008: Cziłała z Beverly Hills * 2008: Dziewczyny Cheetah 3 * 2008: Gwiezdny zaprzęg * 2007-2011: Fineasz i Ferb * 2007-2008: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place * 2006-2008: Wymiennicy * 1991-1999: Doug Zabawny * 1983: Gwiezdne wojny: część VI – Powrót Jedi * 1980: Gwiezdne wojny: część V – Imperium kontratakuje Dubbing Filmy * 1948: Nieziemski królik * 1950: Kopciuszek * 1955: Zakochany kundel – Joe * 1964: Mary Poppins – Pan Dawes Sr. / Bert * 1964: Miś Yogi: Jak się macie – Misia znacie? * 1966: Człowiek zwany Flintstonem – Potrójny X; Zielony Gąsior * 1966: Kubuś Puchatek i miododajne drzewo – Chór * 1967: Asterix Gall – Handlarz * 1968: Asterix i Kleopatra * 1968: Wiatrodzień Kubusia Puchatka – Chór * 1974: Kubuś Puchatek i rozbrykany Tygrys – Chór * 1976: Dwanaście prac Asteriksa – Manekennpix * 1977: Przygody Kubusia Puchatka – wykonanie piosenek * 1977: Gwiezdne wojny: część IV – Nowa nadzieja – Komendant rebeliantów * 1979: Scooby Doo podbija Hollywood * 1980: Gwiezdne wojny: część V – Imperium kontratakuje – Boba Fett; Porucznik Sheckil * 1981: Królik Bugs: Rycerski rycerz Bugs * 1982: Królik Bugs: 1001 króliczych opowiastek – Elmer Fudd * 1982: E.T. * 1985: Goonies – Jake Fratelli * 1986: Asterix w Brytanii – Galix * 1988: Złych czterech i pies Huckleberry – Dinky * 1988: Scooby-Doo i oporny wilkołak * 1991: Piękna i Bestia – Lefou * 1992: Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka * 1992: Przygody Animków: Wakacyjne szaleństwo – Diabeł Karuzel * 1992: Kometa nad doliną Muminków – Wykonanie piosenki * 1993: Miasteczko Halloween – Jack Szkieleton * 1994: Księżniczka łabędzi – Puffin * 1994: Troll w Nowym Jorku – wykonanie piosenek * 1994: Władca ksiąg * 1994: Asterix podbija Amerykę – Lucullus * 1995: Dragon Ball Z: Fuzja – ** narrator, ** Freezer * 1995: Dragon Ball Z: Atak smoka * 1995: Jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwi tetrycy * 1995: Rob Roy * 1995: Aladyn i król złodziei – Jeden ze złodziei * 1995: Babe – świnka z klasą – Kogut * 1996: Szczęśliwy dzień * 1997: Księżniczka łabędzi II: Tajemnica zamku – Puffin * 1997: Herkules * 1997: Piękna i Bestia. Zaczarowane święta * 1998: Król Lew II: Czas Simby – wykonanie piosenek * 1998: Babe: Świnka w mieście – Pitbull * 1998: Rudolf czerwononosy renifer – Chórki * 1998: Dr Dolittle – Pijana małpa * 1998: Księżniczka łabędzi III: Skarb czarnoksiężnika – Puffin * 1999: Czternaście bajek z Królestwa Lailonii Leszka Kołakowskiego – Obi * 1999: Inspektor Gadżet * 1999: Pokémon 2: Uwierz w swoją siłę * 1999: Toy Story 2 * 1999: Muppety z kosmosu * 1999: Stuart Malutki – Śnieżek * 2000: Król sokołów * 2000: Tweety – wielka podróż * 2000: 102 dalmatyńczyki – Gaduła * 2000: Grinch: Świąt nie będzie – Lou * 2001: But Manitou – Włóżmitu * 2001: Spirited Away: W krainie bogów – Czerwony * 2001: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny – Profesor Quirrell * 2001: Potwory i spółka – Mike * 2001: Shrek – Druga ślepa mysz / Trzy świnki * 2001: Psy i koty – Pan Tinkles * 2002: Pinokio – Lis * 2002: Smocze wzgórze – Monte * 2002: Planeta skarbów – B.E.N. * 2002: Stuart Malutki 2 – Śnieżek * 2002: Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra – Juliusz Cezar * 2002: Gwiezdne wojny: część II – Atak klonów – ** Jango Fett ** Komandor Klonów ** Kapitan Klonów ** Szturmowiec Klon * 2002: Mali agenci 2: Wyspa marzeń – Fegan Floop * 2002: Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia – Jacek * 2002: Tristan i Izolda * 2002: Szklana Góra – Antoni, czarnoksiężnik * 2003: 101 dalmatyńczyków II. Londyńska przygoda – Pongo * 2003: Kot – Kot * 2003: Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd – Fegan Floop * 2003: Dobry piesek – Baniak * 2003: Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów – Mortadelo * 2003: Old School: Niezaliczona * 2003: Księga dżungli 2 – M.C. Małpa * 2003: Zapłata * 2003: Atlantyda. Powrót Milo * 2003: El Cid – legenda o mężnym rycerzu – Sancho * 2003: Nawiedzony dwór – Silverman * 2003: Scooby Doo i legenda wampira * 2003: Kaena: Zagłada światów – Enode * 2003: O krasnalach i wigilii * 2003: Looney Tunes znowu w akcji – Elmer Fudd * 2004: Król Lew III: Hakuna matata – Timon * 2004: Ekspres polarny * 2004: Wygraj randkę – Richard Levy the Shameless * 2004: Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka – Preminger * 2004: 7 krasnoludków – historia prawdziwa – Lustro * 2004: Przygody Lisa Urwisa – Wilk * 2004: Baśniowy Świat 6 – sir Giles * 2004: Pupilek – Spot / Scott * 2004: Shrek 2 – Trzy świnki * 2004: Legenda telewizji * 2004: Iniemamocni * 2004: Magiczny kamień – Profesor N. Icely * 2004: Lucky Luke – Jack Dalton * 2004: Gwiezdne jaja: Część I – Zemsta świrów – Ćmok * 2004: Thunderbirds – Hood * 2004: Garfield – ** Happy Chapman ** Walter Chapman * 2004: O kowalu i diable * 2004: Wirtualny ideał * 2004: Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie * 2005: King Kong: Władca Atlantydy – Sykofis * 2005: Roboty – Brzeszczot * 2005: Madagaskar – lemur Maurice * 2005: Magiczna karuzela – Sierżant Sam * 2005: Charlie i fabryka czekolady – Willy Wonka * 2005: Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa * 2005: Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika – ** Wallace ** Balcer * 2005: Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury – Śnieżek * 2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III – Zemsta Sithów – Żołnierze-klony * 2006: Magiczna kostka – Newton * 2006: Kacper: Szkoła postrachu – ** Papuga ** Alder ** Marey * 2006: Wyspa dinozaura – Profesor * 2006: Sezon na misia – Myśliwy Shan * 2006: Wpuszczony w kanał – Amerykanin w kanale * 2006: Auta − Michael Schumacher * 2006: Dżungla – ** Wsypa ** Wtyka * 2006: Artur i Minimki – Tata Artura * 2006: Stefan Malutki – Szczurokita * 2006: Sposób na rekina – Max * 2006: Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: Operacja: Z.E.R.O. – Superdent; Gas * 2006: Lis i Pies 2 – Waylon * 2006: Ciekawski George – przyjaciel Tommy’ego * 2006: I ty możesz zostać bohaterem – złodziej skarbu * 2006: Happy Wkręt * 2006: Asterix i wikingowie – Kakofoniks * 2006: Mokra bajeczka – Płanetnik * 2007: Arka Noego – Krecik * 2007: Billy i Mandy i zemsta Boogeymana – generał Szrama * 2007: Lucky Luke na Dzikim Zachodzie – William * 2007: Lissi na lodzie – Feldmarszałek * 2007: Zaczarowana * 2007: Don Chichot * 2007: Pada Shrek – ** Jedna z trzech świnek ** Człowiek w mieście * 2007: Alvin i wiewiórki – Dave * 2007: Scooby Doo i śnieżny stwór – Del * 2007: Film o pszczołach – Ray Liotta * 2007: Shrek Trzeci – ** Kapitan Hak ** Trzy świnki * 2007: Na fali – Spiker * 2007: Most do Terabithii – Ojciec Leslie * 2007: Garfield – kot prawdziwy – Charles * 2007: Kopciuszek III: Co by było, gdyby... – Jacek * 2007: Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa – Ned Flanders * 2008: Opowieści na dobranoc − Kendall Duncan / Wykonanie piosenki * 2008: Cziłała z Beverly Hills − Raferty * 2008: Viva High School Musical Meksyk: Pojedynek – ojciec Christobala * 2008: Wyspa dinozaura 2 – Profesor * 2008: Madagaskar 2 – Maurice * 2008: Dziewczyny Cheetah 3 – Marty * 2008: Gwiezdny zaprzęg – Yurij * 2008: Piorun – Reżyser * 2008: Garfield: Festyn humoru – Ramone * 2008: Mów mi Dave – Mechanik * 2008: Dzwoneczek – Minister Wiosny * 2008: Kung Fu Panda – Ojciec Po * 2008: Kroniki Spiderwick – Arthur Spiderwick * 2008: High School Musical: El Desafio – Ojciec Delfi * 2009: Księżniczka i żaba − dr Facilier * 2009: Odlot − Alfa * 2009: Załoga G – Dyrektor FBI * 2009: Potwory kontra Obcy − Doktor Karaluch * 2009: Potwory kontra Obcy: Dynie-mutanty z kosmosu – Prof. Karaluch * 2009: Madagwiazdka – Maurice * 2009: Czarodziejka Lili: Smok i magiczna księga * 2009: Artur i zemsta Maltazara − tata Artura * 2009: Barbie i Trzy Muszkieterki − Świnia; Muszkieter * 2009: O, kurczę! − Leon Ivey * 2009: Program ochrony księżniczek − Dyrektor Burkle * 2009: Nadzwyczajna misja Asa − Alpha * 2009: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film − Archie * 2009: Alvin i wiewiórki 2 − Dave * 2010: Opowieści z Narnii: Podróż Wędrowca do Świtu * 2010: Kung Fu Panda: Święta, święta i Po – Ojciec Po * 2010: Shrek ma wielkie oczy – Sumienie * 2010: Shrek Forever * 2010: Disco robaczki – Prezenter * 2010: Przyjaciel świętego Mikołaja * 2010: Psy i koty: Odwet Kitty – Pan Tinkles * 2010: Niania i wielkie bum – Blenkinsop * 2010: Alicja w Krainie Czarów – narrator * 2010: Harriet szpieguje: Wojna blogów – Sol * 2010: Esencja dnia – Korespondent * 2010: Magiczna podróż do Afryki – Ryś * 2010: Weź Tubę na próbę * 2010: Scooby-Doo: Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora * 2010: Miś Yogi – Brown * 2010: Sezon na misia 3 – Roger * 2010: Artur i Minimki 3. Dwa światy – Tata * 2010: Zaplątani – Amor * 2010: Żółwik Sammy – Mewa; Kierowca * 2010: Karate Kid * 2010: Ostatni Władca Wiatru – Pakku * 2011: Alvin i wiewiórki 3 – Dave * 2011: Muppety – Marvin Suggs * 2011: Powodzenia, Charlie: Szerokiej drogi – Dziadek * 2011: Wróżkowie chrzestni: Dorośnij Timmy!! – Tata * 2011: Lego Star Wars: Padawańskie widmo – Admirał Ackbar * 2011: Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze – Dundersztyc z dwóch wymiarów * 2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 – Ojciec Po * 2011: Rio – Tulio * 2011: Rango – Rango * 2011: Zostać koszykarką * 2011: Matki w mackach Marsa * 2011: I bądź tu mądra – Ed Kingsford * 2011: Liceum Avalon – Pan Moore * 2011: Cziłała z Beverly Hills 2 – Komentator męski * 2011: Latająca maszyna – Lang Lang * 2012: Żółwik Sammy 2 – Mewa * 2012: Na tropie Marsupilami – Dan Geraldo * 2012: Niesamowity Spider-Man – Ojciec Jacka * 2012: Barbie: Księżniczka i piosenkarka – Król Frederic * 2012: Dzwoneczek i sekret magicznych skrzydeł * 2012: Lego Gwiezdne wojny: Imperium kontratakuje * 2012: Madagaskar 3 – Maurice * 2012: Królewna Śnieżka – Poborca podatkowy * 2013: Piłkarzyki rozrabiają – Melli * 2013: Kraina lodu * 2013: Samoloty – Echo * 2013: Powrót czarodziejów: Alex kontra Alex – Sądny Kamień * 2013: Uniwersytet potworny – Mike * 2014: Lego: Przygoda – Lord Biznes; Prezes Biznes * 2014: Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 – Max Dillon/Electro * 2014: Rio 2 – Tulio * 2016: Zwierzogród – Pan Be * 2016: Kubo i dwie struny - Raiden (dziadek Kubo) Seriale * 1958-1962: Pies Huckleberry – Dinky Dalton * 1960-1968: Flintstonowie – Wielki Gazoo * 1961: Snagglepuss * 1968-1969: Odlotowe wyścigi * 1970-1972: Josie i Kociaki * 1972-1973: Nowy Scooby Doo * 1972: Pinokio * 1976-1978: Scooby Doo * 1978: Był sobie człowiek – Wredniak * 1983-1987: Fraglesy – Boober * 1983: Dookoła świata z Willym Foggiem – Inspektor Dics * 1984-1987: Łebski Harry – ** Morton ** Pechol * 1984-1985: Wesoła siódemka – Łoś Jelonek * 1985-1991: Gumisie (nowa wersja dubbingu) – Nogum (odc. Jak się bawić to się bawić) * 1985-1988: M.A.S.K. * 1985: Tęczowa kraina – Toczek * 1985: Yogi, łowca skarbów – Wilk Hokej * 1985: Szopy pracze – ** Ralph ** Świnka 2 * 1987-1988: Diplodo – Dziurkacz * 1987-1988: Kacze opowieści – Drakula * 1988-1994: Garfield i przyjaciele – Roy * 1988-1991: Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo – Dave * 1988-1991: Hrabia Kaczula – ** Pan Mixer ** Dr Von Gąsior * 1989-1990: Hutch Miodowe Serce * 1990: Piotruś Pan i piraci – Maison * 1990: Przygody Animków – Karuzel * 1990: Zwariowane melodie – ** Pies Willoughby ** Sęp Szponek * 1991-1992: Eerie, Indiana * 1991-1999: Doug Zabawny * 1992: W 80 marzeń dookoła świata * 1992-1997: Kot Ik! – Ik * 1992: Barney i przyjaciele – Barney * 1994-1998: Spider-Man – ** Herbert Landon ** Mordo ** Abraham Whistler ** Kapitan Ameryka ** Reed Richards * 1994-1996: Fantastyczna Czwórka – ** Galactus ** Książę Karol ** Blastaar ** Czarownik ** Pomocnik Dr Neville’a * 1994-1996: Iron Man: Obrońca dobra – ** Bruce Banner ** Hulk ** Mroczny Aegis ** Władca umysłów ** Ogniomistrz ** Huragan * 1995-1998: Świat według Ludwiczka – Andy Anderson * 1995-2002: Timon i Pumba – ** Timon (późniejsze odcinki), ** różne głosy * 1995-1997: Freakazoid! * 1995-1996: Maska – sir Andrew * 1995-2001: Star Trek: Voyager – Paris * 1995: Nowe przygody Madeline * 1995-1996: Pinky i Mózg – Sultana * 1996-1997: Prawdziwe przygody Jonny’ego Questa * 1996-1997: Niesamowity Hulk – Prezenter pokazu mody * 1996: Byli sobie odkrywcy – Wredniak * 1996-1997: Walter Melon – Zły * 1997-2006: Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu – Pip * 1997-2014: South Park – ** Randy Marsh ** Roger Donovan ** Sierżant Harrison Yates ** Steve Jobs ** Barack Obama * 1997-2000: Jam Łasica – Kurczak * 1997-1998: Dzielne żółwie: Następna mutacja – Raphael * 1997: Żywiołki * 1997: Księżniczka Sissi – Franciszek Józef von Habsburg-Lathringen * 1997-1998: Przygody Olivera Twista * 1997: Myszorki na prerii – Rudas * 1997-2004: Johnny Bravo – ** „Klops” Maniek ** Franc * 1997-1999: Krowa i Kurczak – Kurczak * 1998-2000: Przyjaciele – Ross * 1998-2004: Atomówki – Amebowiec * 1998-2002: Zapasy na śmierć i życie – ** Bono ** Ron Jeremy * 1998: Srebrny Surfer – Beta Ray Bill * 1998-1999: Nowe przygody rodziny Addamsów – Mike * 1998: Eerie, Indiana: Inny wymiar − Todd McLaklen * 1998-2004: Kotopies – Kot * 1998-1999: Szalony Jack, pirat − ** Sumienie (odc. 1), ** Śpiewający Miecz (odc. 2), ** Hrabia Draczula (odc. 3), ** Chuck – imitacja kraba (odc. 8b, 13b), ** Ted Niedźwiedź (odc. 10a), ** Jeden z sępów (odc. 11b) * 1998-2009: Świat Elmo – Ernie * 1999-2003: Futurama – ** Zapp Brannigan ** Komputer ** Sprzedawca przekąsek ** Kolega Bendera z liceum * 1999-2000: Dilbert – Kotbert * 1999-2000: Mysz aniołek – śpiew * 1999-2002: Baśnie Braci Grimm: Simsala Grimm – ** Król Drozdobrody / Wędrowny minstrel (odc. 1), ** Jańcio (odc. 10), ** Książę Edward (odc. 23) * 1999: Nieustraszeni ratownicy * 1999-2000: Rodzina Piratów – Baryła * 1999-2002: Liga Dżentelmenów * 1999-2002: Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies – ** Katz, ** Jan Prusak * 1999-2001: Batman przyszłości * 1999-2000: Mike, Lu i Og – Wendel * 2000: Błyśnij-błyskula – Dogsby * 2000-2002: Owca w Wielkim Mieście – ** Darek ** Gadający Norweg ** Major Panika * 2000: Królowie i królowe – Król Naj-Naj * 2000-2014: Dora poznaje świat – Gderliwy Troll * 2001-2003: Aparatka – Richard * 2001: Bill i Ben – Lektor * 2001: Andzia – Prezydentowicz * 2001-2007: Mroczne przygody Billy’ego i Mandy – ** Nergal ** Nerw ** Jurajska Kreatura ** Wróżka zębuszka ** Król Kobra ** Grzywacz Spektro Wykrywacz ** narrator ** Szef wampirów ** Generał Szrama ** Ojciec Mandy – Phil ** Rysio Galoot ** Pasażer w samolocie ** Żołnierz ** Lord Voldemort * 2001-2004: Samuraj Jack – ** Naukowiec (odc. 18) ** Skalecznik (odc. 21) * 2001-2002: Café Myszka – ** Jose Carioca ** Timon ** Mushu ** wrona ** Król Larry * 2001-2014: Wróżkowie chrzestni – Tata Timmy’ego * 2001-2003: Legenda Tarzana – ** Hooft ** Mojo * 2001-2004: Liga Sprawiedliwych – ** Atom – Ray Palmer ** Mongul ** Demos ** Kapitan Bumerang ** Deadman ** Sinestro ** Złodziej Cień ** Hath-Set ** Meteopata * 2002-2005: Co nowego u Scooby’ego? – przewodnik * 2002-2007: Król Maciuś Pierwszy – Generał * 2002: Słoń Benjamin * 2002: Mistrzowie kaijudo – George * 2002: Kim Kolwiek – Monty Fisk * 2002-2005: Mucha Lucha – Pan Wczorajszy * 2002-2003: He-Man i władcy wszechświata – Szkieletor * 2002-2003: Ozzy i Drix – śpiew piosenki * 2002-2006: Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz – Sam * 2002: Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie – ** Superdent ** Robin Chudł (N.A.G.R.O.D.A.) ** Dyrektor Kwasbraten (P.R.Z.E.R.W.A., W.I.A.D.O.M.O.Ś.Ć.) ** Brat de Spinaccio (S.Z.P.I.N.A.K.) * 2002-2005: Baśnie i bajki polskie – ** Czarnoksiężnik Antoni ** Czarny ** Smok Kacper ** smok Ostroga ** Treser ** Szef ** Starszy Królewicz ** Gruby Senator * 2002-2003: Psie serce – Atos * 2003: JoJo z cyrku – Tata JoJo * 2003-2004: O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka – Nauczyciel * 2003-2004: Megas XLR – V'arsin (odc. 10) * 2003-2005: Młodzi Tytani – ** Szybki (odc. 38-39) ** Katarou (odc. 43) ** Strażnik jaskini (odc. 43) ** Bob (odc. 44) ** See-More (odc. 49) * 2003-2006: Świat Raven – Viktor Baxter * 2003-2005: Kaczor Dodgers – ** Matka Fudd ** Rocky * 2004-2007: Nieidealna – Jeff Singer * 2004: Brenda i pan Whiskers – ** Mózg Whiskersa ** Jeden z Chomików ** Instruktor tańca * 2004: Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster – Chudy * 2004: Atomowa Betty – Antoine Lucci – reżyser * 2004: Transformerzy: Wojna o Energon – ** Superion Maximus ** Wing Saber * 2005-2007: Amerykański smok Jake Long * 2005: Nie ma to jak hotel – Arwin Hawkhauser * 2005: Nurkuj, Olly – ** Strażak ** Shane * 2005: Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą – ** Windsor Goryl ** Lew (odc. 14) * 2005: Podwójne życie Jagody Lee – Loki (I seria) * 2005: Ben 10 – ** Jonah Melville (odc. 3) ** Howell Wayneright (odc. 11) ** Główny pomocnik wielkiego kleszcza (odc. 15) ** Sublimino (odc. 27) ** Dzwonek (odc. 30) * 2005: Johnny Test – Duke * 2005: Transformerzy: Cybertron – Red Alert, Wing Saber * 2005: Ufolągi – Dinko * 2006-2007: Bali * 2006-2007: Miś Fantazy – ** Złodziej imion ** Gruby Bill * 2006-2011: Hannah Montana * 2006-2008: Złota rączka – Klepak * 2006-2008: Kappa Mikey – Gonard * 2006: Power Rangers: Mistyczna moc – ** Toby ** Morticon ** Phineas * 2006: Rozgadana farma − Alan * 2006-2009: Wymiennicy − ** Gordo Glideright, ** Claif (odc. 21), ** Dostawca Fleemco (odc. 28), ** J.J Baker (odc. 29) * 2006: Yin Yang Yo! – Mistrz Panda Yo * 2006: Kapitan Flamingo – narrator (II seria) * 2006: Klaun Kiri – Klaun Kiri * 2006: Team Galaxy – kosmiczne przygody galaktycznej drużyny – ** Pan Fitch (odc. 14-39) ** Munellin (odc. 14) ** Rex III (odc. 16) ** Herb (odc. 17) ** Intergalaktyczny Łowca Obcych (odc. 18) ** Król Fongrelitów (odc. 20) ** Romuloid (odc. 24, 26) ** Komandor Smith (odc. 24-26) ** Łowca (odc. 28) ** Figler (odc. 30) ** Pompadur (odc. 31) ** Simian 6 (odc. 37) * 2006: Ruby Gloom – Poe * 2006: Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie – ** Szef kuchni – Francoise (odc. 6) ** Prezenter teleturnieju (odc. 7) * 2006: Wiewiórek – Leon * 2007-2008: Magiczna karuzela * 2007-2012: iCarly – ** Dziennikarz ** Mężczyzna z Hotelu ** Nauczyciel z fizyki ** Juror Filip * 2007-2010: Chowder – ** Pate ** Rich ** Gumbo * 2007-2011: Zagroda według Otisa – ** Furtwangler ** Joe ** Malone ** Opryskiwacz * 2007: Fineasz i Ferb – dr Heinz Dooferschmitz * 2007: Chop Socky Chooks: Kung Fu Kurczaki – ** Aktor grający Batmana ** Profesor Shericon * 2007-2008: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place * 2007: Tommy Zoom – Trutek * 2007: Zajączkowo * 2008: Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni – ** Black Manta, ** Jason Blood / Etrigan, ** Fun Haus, ** Sinestro * 2008-2011: True Jackson – Oscar * 2008-2014: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru – Maurice * 2009-2012: Zeke i Luther – ** Dale Davis, ** Louie (odc. 64) * 2009: Przystanek dżungla * 2009: Roztańczona Angelina: Nowe kroki – Pan Maurycy * 2009: Ja w kapeli – Barry Roca * 2009: Geronimo Stilton – Łachudra * 2009: Zafalowani – Kahuna * 2009: K-9 – Generał z 2611 roku w przyszłości * 2009-2011: Słoneczna Sonny – Murphy * 2009: Superszpiedzy – Gus (odc. 7) * 2010: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – ** Flam (odc. 41), ** Gustave le Grand (odc. 50) * 2010-2013: Taniec rządzi – Napoleon Fontaine * 2010: The Looney Tunes Show – ** Elmer Fudd, ** Jor-El (odc. 1) * 2010-2013: Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów – Tata Freda * 2010-2013: Lego: Fabryka bohaterów: Pierwsze akcje rekrutów – Zib * 2010: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien – ** Galapagus (odc. 5), ** Surgeon (odc. 6) * 2010: Pokémon: Best Wishes! – Giovanni * 2010: Liga Młodych – ** Mark Desmond (odc. 1-2), ** Hugo Strange (odc. 11) * 2010-2013: Avengers: Potęga i moc – ** Nick Fury ** Jack Fury * 2010: Pora na przygodę! – Lodowy Król * 2010: Kapitan Biceps – ** Kapitan Biceps, ** Elmer * 2010: Kick Strach się bać – Ojciec Kicka * 2011: Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości – Ping * 2011-2012: Z innej beczki * 2011-2014: Z kopyta – ** Yamazaki ** Pan Squires ** Klaun ** Dale Davis ** Inspektor sanepidu ** Druh ** Doktor Rose ** Sędzia zawodów ** Dwayne ** Jeden z widzów wrestlingu ** Uczestnik seminarium Miltona ** Dyrektor Bucket ** Menedżer Izzy’ego ** Mikołaj * 2012: Wodogrzmoty Małe – ** Staruszek McGucket, ** Larry King (odc. 3) * 2012: Mega Spider-Man – ** J.A.R.V.I.S. (odc. 5), ** Wujek Ben (odc. 12), ** jeden z żołnierzy Zodiaca (odc. 15) * 2012-2014: Violetta – Gregorio * 2012: Klinika dla pluszaków – Smok Stefan * 2012: Monsuno – ** Jednooki Jack (odc. 14, 16, 21, 25), ** Mistrz Świtu (odc. 15), ** Dom Pyro (odc. 25) * 2012: Rozmowy nieoswojone * 2014: Pac-Man i upiorne przygody – dr Dubel * 2015: Żółwik Sammy i spółka * 2016: Soy Luna – Rey Gry komputerowe * 1997: Larry 7: Miłość na Fali – ** Kosimazaki ** Onanis Boning ** Jaques le Croupier ** Garson ** Kucharz ** Sędzia Dredd * 1997: Kapitan Pazur – ** Sługa ** Pies ze strzelbą * 2001: Empire Earth – narrator * 2002: Empire Earth: Sztuka podboju – ** Legionista ** Carales Wściekły * 2003: Świątynia pierwotnego zła * 2003: Gorky Zero: Fabryka Niewolników – Lekarz * 2004: Król Lew – Timon * 2005: Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 – Greg „Mac” Hassay * 2005: Madagaskar – Maurice * 2005: Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory – Prezenter wiadomości * 2005: Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse – ** Naprawbot ** Robonalewacz ** Więźniowie ** Przywódca Powstańców * 2005: Chłopaki nie płaczą – ** Facet z brodą ** Jan Winyl ** Policjant * 2006: Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia Przeznaczenia – Alaryk * 2006: Sezon na misia: Centrum Zabawy – Shan * 2006: Viva Piñata – Doktor Patchingo * 2007: Wiedźmin – ** Roderik de Wett, ** Haren Brogg, ** bard, ** poszukiwacz skarbów, ** podróżny, ** bramkarz * 2007: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa – ** Portret Giffarda Abbota ** Graup ** Portret Timothy’ego Nieśmiałego ** Męski wyjec * 2007: Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties – ** Generał klanu Oda ** Pułkownik George Edwardson ** Admirał Wang * 2007: Shrek Trzeci – Kapitan Hak * 2007: Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy – Alaryk * 2007: Power Rangers: Super legendy – ** Ichtior ** Moltor ** System obrony kwatery głównej SPD * 2007: Mass Effect – Barla Von * 2007: Assassin’s Creed – Robert de Sablé * 2008: So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach – Naukowiec * 2008: Quantum of Solace – Tanner * 2008: Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway – James Roselli * 2008: Fallout 3 – ** Dr Lesko ** Człowiek kompani Szpona ** Jericho * 2009: Dragon Age: Początek – ** Królewski gwardzista ** Templariusz ** Starszy mag ** Figgor ** Asystent rzeźbiarza * 2009: Uncharted 2: Pośród złodziei – Harry Flynn * 2009: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi – ** Portret Giffarda Abbota ** Portret Timothy’ego Bojaźliwego * 2009: Disciples III: Odrodzenie – ** Izerill ** Zabójca imperium ** Władca lasu ** Śmiałek * 2010: Arcania: Gothic 4 – Gerrick,Gilthar,Ogtar * 2010: Mass Effect 2 – ** Kapitan Kar'Danna ** Rael'Zorah ** Naukowiec ** Głos z ogłoszenia SOC ** Turianin ** Quarianin * 2010: Tron: Evolution – Zuse * 2010: Alicja w Krainie Czarów ''– Szalony Kapelusznik * 2011: ''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów – ** Bertrand Vogel, ** strażnik * 2011: Uncharted 3: Oszustwo Drake’a – Pirat * 2011: Twierdza 3 – zwiadowca * 2011: Auta 2 – Miguel Camino * 2011: 1812: Serce Zimy – Car Aleksander * 2011: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – ** Jarl Siddgeir ** Erlindir ** Silus Vesuius ** Nazeem ** Savos Aren ** Leigelf ** Fihada ** Anton Virane * 2011: Battlefield 3 – sierżant Steve Campo * 2011: Crysis 2 – Wiele ról * 2012: Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch – Oswald * 2012: Diablo III – ** Porucznik Vachem ** Porucznik Lavail * 2012: Risen 2: Mroczne wody – ** Tikimpkins ** Mauregato * 2012: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard – Morven Stroud * 2012: Forza Horizon – DJ radia Horizon Rocks * 2012: Medal of Honor: Warfighter – Tick * 2015: Wiedźmin 3: Serca z kamienia – Profesor Szezlock * 2017: Need for Speed: Payback – Ravindra „Rav” Chaudhry1 * 2018: Marvel’s Spider-Man – Doktor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * 2018: FIFA 19 - Droga do sławy: Mistrzowie – Cazares * 2019: Hearthstone – Arcyzłoczyńca Rafaam Przypisy Need for Speed: Payback, „Encyklopedia polskiego dubbingu” 2017-11-25 (pol.). Linki zewnętrzne * Wojciech Paszkowski w bazie Filmweb * Wojciech Paszkowski w bazie filmpolski.pl * Wojciech Paszkowski w bazie e-teatr.pl * Oficjalna strona Kategoria:Polskie aktorzy dubbingowi Kategoria:Aktorzy polscy